1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermally shrinkable labeling band adapted to be partially heat-shrunk around one or more products to designate product information of the product bound by the band.
2. Prior Art
In the manufacture of slide fasteners, each group of finished slide fasteners is bound into a bundle by a binding strip or band having on its front surface various characters indicative of product information such as the type, size, color, quantities, etc. of the bundle. The band is composed of a single strip of thermally shrinkable synthetic resin such as vinyl chloride or polyethylene, and requires a special printing equipment for providing clear characters on the synthetic resin band. The characters printed on the band are likely to be distorted and become unclear as the band is thermally shrunk. Since the bundle of slide fasteners is flexible, printing on the band fastened around such flexible slide fasteners is tedious and not suitable for an automated high speed production.